


Flash...forward

by stodgysays



Category: Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Morning, Sorry Not Sorry, prose, what happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 19:06:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stodgysays/pseuds/stodgysays
Summary: The morning after a night you cannot remember. My first attempt at a prose fanfic.





	Flash...forward

The sheets warm and moist - so accurate the vile the word, 

Rolling into a solid form with ponderance of the prior eve's inhibitions, 

To startle him evokes a realization.

 

A piercing glance of consciousness,

Awakening the ache in belly and in your...

Return your pooled desire.

 

"Why, hello," his words,

Silver tongued and sideways glance amidst your face hiding under the blanket,

at concealed eye level.

 

Hide not from hands, 

Creeping up taunt flesh to rest on pert breasts,

And illicit your moan.

 

Heat fills your ear as a hand dips down,

"You liked it when I did this",

Stroking circles of wetness formed.

 

Flooding back the night prior,

You shift and straddle atop an exciting member,

and push down.

 

Gripping hips forcefully, brushing of breast to lips

Drive harder around him,

_Was I this good last night?_

 

It builds - the fire - and builds,

then throbbing heat and sweet relief,

His mouth absorbs your cries and feeds.

 

Chuckling, "you don't remember", a torturing tease, repeated touch

please, please, please me

_Make me remember._

 


End file.
